Vera Lúcia
Vera Lúcia é uma filha mais nova de Rosana, que apresenta uma mesma idade de Gerusa. Was chubby until she was 15 and gradually thinned as she got older. When she was fatter, Vera was always a victim of jokes and hints from her mother and siblings, who always laughed at her and insulted her for being fat. Quando ela era mais gorda, ela era vítima de piadas e insinuações de sua mãe e irmãos, que sempre riam dela e insultavam-na por ser gorda. Ela acaba se tornando uma alma pertubada e vingativa. Vera era uma típica garota que só pensava em casar e ser dona de casa, pois de família tradicional, era só para isso que ela prestava e para isso que deveria se resguardar. Não lhe era permitido que andasse na rua, sendo sempre da escola para casa e da casa para escola. A intenção de Rosana era que a mesma casasse com um príncipe, o qual se interessará por Gerusa em vez de se interessa por ela. O que ofereceria a garota a chance de se reerguer como princesa, o que deixou sua madrasta furiosa com o príncipe. Vera, além de representar uma versão da famosa lenda da mulher de branco, também representa a lenda da loira do banheiro. Your eyes are dark brown like your mother's. Her hair is long and dark, similar to that of her paternal aunt, Nice. Unlike her mother and siblings, she is not so bad, although sometimes she can express negative qualities, but most of the time she shows up without any attitude, whether bad or good. Her lack of strong personality makes her face no one, just follow what others want of themselves as someone is taken by a marine current. Being thus influenced by others, she may have bad attitudes, but generally, she does not have them on her own, like her siblings and her mother, which makes it have a neutral rather than a bad alignment. Although she does not do him any harm, she does not care about Gerusa, the way she is treated as a maid of the family or with the mistreatment suffered, compacting with them. In addition to suffering humiliation at home, she also suffers from others in school, such as macho boys and arrogant girls. Despite being as arrogant as the rest of her family, she was the only one with whom Gerusa tried to approach, tried to be kind and supportive, and console her in the face of the humiliations she suffered both outside her home and her own family, even coming to defend it a few times. She somehow recognized that her character was the result of creation. They came to understand each other, however, at various times, betrayed Gerusa, always coming with excuses after, and Gerusa understood their failures of character. but on the day she laid the curse, Gerusa was so hurt that even she did not care. After the curse, Vera left the capital of the kingdom. Gerusa also begged for a plague, in which she would never be happy and also be embittered. Some time later, in the city where she settled down, a small town in the interior of another state, she stayed to marry a guy she fell in love with. However, the guy simply left her on her wedding day. She ends up becoming a woman in white. Ela possui cabelos loiro escuros como os demais de sua familia, mas puxado pro preto de seu pai. Mas ela oxigenou seu cabelo após ter saido do reino. Apesar de tudo, Vera não parece ser tão maligna. Ela, de vez em quando tem ataques de fúria e pode até matar, devido a suas frustrações. Mas nada disso ela faz por maldade, mas sim como resultado de seus traumas e frustrações. Como espírito, ela é uma noiva de branco, com olheiras, maquiagem de casamento gravemente borrada, cabelo molhado, desgrenhado e pingando, deixando sempre uma poça de água por onde passa. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Neutral characters Category:Womans in white